Campamento de gemelos
by maaartin
Summary: James y Jade son los gemelos de harry&ginny pero aun no lo saben..


Capitulo 1: La bienvenida.

- ¡Despierta papá! –

- ¿Que pasa? – aquél recién había despertado y no se acordaba de nada

- Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto se nos hizo tarde - dijo James con una voz muy apresurada

- ¿¡Para que hijo!? – Aún dormido

- ¡Acuérdate! … el campamento en California –

- ¡Claro! – Dijo casi listo para bañarse

Al otro lado del país…

- ¡Adiós Mamá! –

- ¡Chao Jade! Y come tus vegetales. – dijo Ginny con tono de tristeza por despedir a su hijo

- Si mamá - Habló este con todo medio enfadado.

Y así, Dash, el elfo domestico de la familia Weasley acompañó a Jade al aeropuerto

- Adiós Dash y gracias por traerme al aeropuerto – mencionó Jade con emoción por su viaje

- De nada amo, que esté bien. – Respondió Dash en tono burlón ya que odiaba a los Weasley.

Y así comenzó el viaje... Jade, iba comiendo las frutas que había sacado de la madriguera con ayuda de Ginny, en cambio a James, iba divertido con su game boy advance, se notaba que Harry y James estaban con mucha más tecnología, ya que harry le había ido muy bien jugando quidditch como capitán del equipo de Irlanda, después de unas horas cada uno llegó a su destinatario.

Así, la instructora les dio la bienvenida y les dijo que fueran al comedor para que tomaran su equipaje, comieran y para que supieran sus respectivas cabañas y sus compañeros que los acompañarían en esta aventura. En ese momento, James tomó su equipaje muy rápido, ya que aún no conocía a nadie. Y Jade después de recoger su maleta, se sentó con unos amigos que había hecho en el Avión. Después de que comieron, la instructora les habló:

- Niños, ahora daremos las listas de las cabañas: Cabaña numero 1, James, Antonio y Facundo. Cabaña numero 2, Orlando, Javier e Ignacio – Y así nombraron cada cabaña hasta llegar hasta la número 15, y más o menos fue así:

- Cabaña numero 15, Jade, Juana y Martín –

A Jade no le agradó nada que hubiera quedado con una chica así qué se puso a hablar más con Martín e hicieron una muy buena amistad… después de unos días, la profesora de karaté estaba haciendo versus para practicar, Jade y James estaban muy distanciados en las galerías, pero sin importar eso, la profesora los retó a un round, ellos aceptaron, se pusieron sus mascaras, trajes y empezaron a luchar, Jade era profesional en eso, al igual que James, así que los dos sabían defenderse y cuando atacar a su oponente, después de unos minutos, James hizo una acrobacia a Jade pero este reaccionó y calló rendido. Después de esto, la profesora fue a ver si Jade estaba bien después de lo sucedido.

- Estoy bien profesora, Gracias – dijo con tono de adolorido el pelirrojo.

Ya comprobando que Jade estaba bien, felicitó a James.

- ¡He aquí el ganador de la batalla! – apuntando a James

Los niños del campamento aplaudieron felices y gritando ¡Bien James! La profesora les dijo que se sacaran las mascaras y se dieran la mano y que se felicitaran de tan buena batalla. Los niños hicieron caso, se quitaron la mascara y al momento de mirarse al momento se percataron de que eran iguales. Por lo cual, no se agradaron del todo, Jade odiaba perder, y decidió muy pronto hacer la revancha.

James y Jade se fueron a sus cabañas, durmieron hasta el día de la competencia de "el que come más"

Jade sabia que era su oportunidad de ganar y demostrarle a James que el no es un perdedor, y así llego el día de la gran competencia la profesora diría a los que podrían jugar, los sacaría de una tómbola por que cada uno tenia su numero. James era el 6 y Jade el 10, eran solo 8 los que participarían. Jade estaba impaciente por que saliera su numero, pero a James no le importaba la verdad, ya que había ganado no tendría para que demostrarlo nuevamente. La profesora nombrara los números:

- Número 43 – repetía dos veces cada número por si no lo escuchaban los niños. Hasta que llegó a los dos últimos, no salía ni Jade ni James aún...

- Número 6 y 10 – Jade se alegró enseguida. Mientras James se enfadaba y les decía a hablaba con Antonio y Facu.

Al fin la competencia llegó, el concursa era simple: el que comía más sin desmayarse ganaba, había spaghetti, tomates, sandias, helado y el gran plato final, legumbres. Jade quería concursar pero no le gustaba nada el último plato. (N/A: y a quien no?) El más grande, y James, pensaba:

- No haré esfuerzo, ya todos saben que soy un ganador en lo que sea –

Pero esas palabras fueron desmentidas después de que paso Jade con Martín asegurando que tendría la competencia ganada y que James se convertiría en un perdedor y el se llevaría la copa. James era igual que Jade no aceptaba ser perdedor, ya que eran gemelos, tenían los mismos gustos y James no pensaba comer el plato de legumbres, temía que ahí se quedaría trancado y no comería más. Ya pasaron algunas horas, y la instructora dio por comenzado el concurso. Todos estaban mirando desde las galerías de la cancha como comían los participantes Jade iba muy rápido ya le faltaba solo el ultimo plato, James iba igual, eran los únicos que estaban en esa etapa los demás estaban comiendo las grandes sandias. Solo un poco después de unos segundos, Jade llevaba la mitad del plato de legumbres y James se había desmayado por el olor de aquél plato. Después de que terminara Jade, la instructora dio por finalizado el concurso y le entregó la copa a Jade.


End file.
